Do you see me?
by DreamStories999
Summary: Charlie likes Maya, but does Maya like Charlie? The world can be dangerous sometimes, who sticks togehter with each other? Charlie/Maya and hints of Riley/Lucas
1. Chapter 1

**Autors Note: Hi again guys! I got an question a few days ago, that asked if I could do an Charlie/Maya story. And I thought it sounded exciting so I thought: Why not? So here you go, hope you like it!**

 **Ps: This is just a teaser, to see if you like it and want me to continue**

* * *

I stared at the beautiful blonde in front of me. She looked as beautiful as always. She stared at me with confusion in her eyes, wondering why I´ve been acting so weird. She didn´t ask anything, but I knew that´s what she wondered. I could read her like an open book, I´ve been studying her for an long time.

"I know what you´re thinking "

My words broke the silcence between us, she looked at me even more confuesed. She looked really cute when she didn´t understand the situation. Usally she controled everything, she did everything to protect herself. Protect herself from being hurt.

"Impossible"

It wasn´t, I´ve been studying her, she didn´t noticie me...she never did. I´ve noticed everything she do, when she founded out something she would tell Riley, she hated science and she saw Riley´s parents as her own. I loved everything about her, the way she talked about art, the way she smiled at Riley when she was goofy and the look in her eyes when she studied something interesing.

"I know everything about you...Maya Penolope Hart.

I talked slowly so she would understand, understand how much I cared. She looked at me terriefied, she was scared knowing how much anyone cared about her, because she didn´t want to get hurt. She putted up walls, she acted tuff, but in real life she was vulnerable and scared.

I could see the real Maya, I could see how scared she is of growing up, falling in love. I could understand her, I was scared too, the world is scary. But with the right person it may not be too dangerous.

"I don´t think you do"

Her voice was small, she was terriefied. Terriefied that someone other than Riley knew her.

"You´re scared...About growing up and you´re scared of falling in love because you don´t want to be hurt...But I promise you, I could never hurt you."

She looked at me intense, there was an sparkle in her eyes I´ve never seen before. Then she opend up her mouth and two small words that meant the world for me came out.

"Kiss me"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Then I slowly leaned in, til my lips founded hers.


	2. Chapter one, the beginning

**Autors Note: Hi guys! Sorry I left you waiting for the first chapter so long, it´s not perfect but I think it´s really good. Comment who´s point of view you think it is. Then please comment who you think the girl is. Love you! Thank you so much for the love I got on the teaser, you guys seemed so ready for the first chapter!**

 _She_ stood with her friends, talking, laughing. I´m standing far away and just watch, waiting for _her_ to see me. I can´t hear what they are talking about and I don´t try to hear etiher. When _she_ isn´t looking Lucas bent down and whisper something in Riley´s ear, his lips pressed against her ear and I see her shiver by the touch.

I know he like her, and I know she like him. But they don´t want to hurt _her_. They create small moments when _she_ isn´t looking. I watch as Lucas put a finger on her back and let it run down to her spine. She looks at him and blush. _She_ turns her head away from her locker and look towards me.

I look into her ocean blue eyes that I can get lost in so easily if she allowed me to. I wait for her to see me, wait for an reaction I know won´t come. She dosn´t know I exist. To her, I´m nobody. I want to hold her, kiss her, be with her. Eventually her gaze returns to her friends, they are laughing and talking again.

I watch as they all walk togehter into history class, Riley and Lucas walks closer to each other looking into each others eyes. I stand alone in the hallway for a moment, gathering myself before I walk into history class.

"Today I want you to work with yourself, you´ve learned a very important life leasson. Can anyone tell me what?"

Farkles hand shot up faster than usally. Mr Mattwhes pointed at him.

"Yes Farkle?"

"People change people"

Mr Mattwhes nod and walks over to his desk, and picks up an paper.

"That´s right, people change people...That´s why I created this assigment"

I looked curiously on him, he read the paper then he looks up.

"I want you to spend some time together and see what happens, I´ve alredy paired you up: Lucas and Riley, Farkle and Sarah, Maya and Charlie..."

I stop listening when he said my name, I´m paired with _her_. She turns around in her chair and smiles at me, I feel warm in my whole body. It only last a moment, then she turns back and continue on listening on Mr Mattwhes. I quikley starts to daydream about our future together, we´ll have two kids, a boy and a girl. She would have my brown eyes and her mothers blond locks. And he would have my brown hair and his mothers beautiful ocean blue eyes.

I feel someone nudge my arm and immediatly look around to see who it was. It was _her._ She´s standing in front of me with an smile on her lips.

"I was thinking that maybe you can come home with me after school."

Really? Did _she_ really invited **me** to hang out with her?

"What?" I managed to choke out.

She laughs and I can see her dimpels in her beautiful face. She looks at me with humor in her eyes.

"Silly, I meant that we´re gonna hang out since we have a project together."

"Right...You´re house is fine."

"Great! See you later then partner!"

Partner...We´re partners in a school project. I think about _her_ the whole day, and I get called on a lot by the teachers. When the last leasson is over I stuff my books in to my locker and then I quikly gather the things I think I need, before I walk to _her_ locker. _She´s_ talking to her friends, while stuffing her books in her locker. Riley and Lucas is snucking glances at each other when she dosn´t see.

It amazes me that _she_ hasn´t even noticed. For me it´s obvious that they like each other, but _she_ seems to think that they are only friends. I linger at the end of the hallway, waiting for her to notice me. Waiting for her to turn around lock eyes with me and smile, waiting for her to walk up to me and wrap her wonderful arms around my neck and kiss me.

Of course nothing of that happens, she barely knows that I exist. To her I´m a ghost. And then finally her friends leave her alone, Farkle walks alone probably on the look out for Sarah. Lucas and Riley is walking off together, closer than normally. Left over is only _her_. She´s standing alone and she looks so vunerable. I decide it´s time to walk over to her.

"Oh hi!"

"Hey"

She opens her mouth as she begins to say something but quikly change her mind.

"H-...Nevermind"

"So do you want to go?

"Sure"

We walk in a comfortable silence, I glanze at her a few times but she dosn´t seem to notice. Like always. She´s humming on some song, I don´t recognize. But I don´t interrupt, she seem happy so I leave her alone. There´s no one home when we arrive, and I´m happy about that. We sit down in each corner, I look at her waiting for something to happen. I scoot closer until I sit beside her.

"Do you know I exist?"

She looks at me surprized.

"Of course"

"I don´t think you really do"

"Of course I do, you like Riley."

I shake my head at her comment, I like Riley as a friend. She´s beautiful but I don´t see us work together.

"I don´t think you see me...Or am I wrong? Do you see me?

She looks at me, studying my face. Then she does something that really surprizes me. She puts her hand on my cheek, with an tear in her eyes.

"I´m sorry..."

We both started to lean in, and my happieness is a fact when our lips collided together.


	3. Strucked

_Previous on Doo you see me?:_

 _She stood with her friends, talking, laughing. I´m standing far away and just watch, waiting for her to see me. I can´t hear what they are talking about and I don´t try to hear etiher. When she isn´t looking Lucas bent down and whisper something in Riley´s ear, his lips pressed against her ear and I see her shiver by the touch._

 _I know he like her, and I know she like him. But they don´t want to hurt her._

 _I look into her ocean blue eyes that I can get lost in so easily if she allowed me to. I wait for her to see me, wait for an reaction I know won´t come. She dosn´t know I exist. To her, I´m nobody. I want to hold her, kiss her, be with her. Eventually her gaze returns to her friends, they are laughing and talking again._

 _"That´s right, people change people...That´s why I created this assigment"_

 _I looked curiously on him, he read the paper then he looks up._

 _"I want you to spend some time together and see what happens, I´ve alredy paired you up: Lucas and Riley, Farkle and Sarah, Maya and Charlie..."_

 _I stop listening when he said my name, I´m paired with her._

 _"I was thinking that maybe you can come home with me after school."_

 _Really? Did she really invited **me** to hang out with her?_

 _"What?" I managed to choke out._

 _"Silly, I meant that we´re gonna hang out since we have a project together."_

 _"Right...You´re house is fine."_

 _"Great! See you later then partner!"_

 _Partner...We´re partners in a school project._

 _Riley and Lucas is snucking glances at each other when she dosn´t see._

 _It amazes me that she hasn´t even noticed. For me it´s obvious that they like each other, but she seems to think that they are only friends. I linger at the end of the hallway, waiting for her to notice me. Waiting for her to turn around lock eyes with me and smile, waiting for her to walk up to me and wrap her wonderful arms around my neck and kiss me._

 _Of course nothing of that happens, she barely knows that I exist._

 _"Oh hi!"_

 _"Hey"_

 _She opens her mouth as she begins to say something but quikly change her mind._

 _"H-...Nevermind"_

 _"So do you want to go?_

 _"Sure"_

 _We walk in a comfortable silence, I glanze at her a few times but she dosn´t seem to notice. Like always._

 _"Do you know I exist?"_

 _She looks at me surprized._

 _"Of course"_

 _"I don´t think you really do"_

 _"Of course I do, you like Riley."_

 _I shake my head at her comment, I like Riley as a friend. She´s beautiful but I don´t see us work together._

 _"I don´t think you see me...Or am I wrong? Do you see me?_

 _She looks at me, studying my face. Then she does something that really surprizes me. She puts her hand on my cheek, with an tear in her eyes._

 _"I´m sorry..."_

 _We both started to lean in, and my happieness is a fact when our lips collided together._

* * *

I can´t belivie I´m kissing her! The girl of my dream is kissing me! But just when I´m like the happiest man on the earth she pulls away. I try my hardest not to look disapionted, she looks away and stares at the wall instead. I really don´t know what to do right now, she seems upset about something and I don´t know if she want´s to talk about it.

I carefully put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it off and get´s up and runs to her room instead. Hurt by her rejection I get up too, to leave. When I´m at the door, I remeber that I can´t leave the girl I love. I turn around and sit down on the sofa, waitng for her to get back. I look around in the room, it´s barely decorated but on the walls I see beautiful paintings that I assume she has done.

I slowly walk up to one of them. The painting is portraiting a girl, she seems lost. The girl is black and white but the surronding around her is colored in diffrent colors. It´s beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

My head snaps into the direction of the voice. She´s standing at the end of the room with a little red puffy eyes. I immidiatly want´s to walk up to her and hug, ressure her that nothing bad is gonna happen. But my whole body is paralyzed and all I can do is stare at her. Then I remeber that she asked me a question and I nod.

"I´m sorry that I about earlier. I didn´t mean to run off."

She still looks stunning, even with red puffy eyes she´s the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She takes one step closer to me, it´s a little hesitanly but it´s something. Then she takes two more steps closer to me, and then she´s standing in front off me with an hesitantly smile. She slowly raises her finger and puts it beside my right eye, then she let her finger slid down to my chin. Her eyes are locked on mine the whole time. I realize that I´ve been holding my breathe the whole time, and I quikly take a deep breath.

She laughs at me, then she does something that shocks me completly, she closes the small gap between us wtih an kiss is warm and sweet and I quikly lose myself in it. She deepens the kiss and I press my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She happily accept and our tongues explore each others mouths befre we pull apart.

"Wow" She whisper.

"Yeah"

We stare at each other for a long time without saying a word.

"I guess I should head home"

"Yeah"

She follows me to the door. I walk out of the apartment but turn around in the opening. She stares at me confused.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Everything"

She stood on her toes and planted akiss on my cheek. Then she backed away with an smile on her lips.

"Goodbye Charlie"

"Goodbye Maya"

On my way home all I could think of was her. Her beautiful smile and her soft golden hair. The way she kissed me and the way she talked. I was so busy picturing her and it was like I was walking in a trance, so I didn´t notice the truck that came rushing towards me and hited me with such an power. All I could think of was her, and she was the last thing I saw before everything became black.

* * *

 **Autors Note: So that was chapter two, I´m sorry for the long waiting. I´m thinking `bout starting an new story, but I don´t really know what type of story. But if you have an idea, feel free to Pm me. What did you think of chapter two? Love you all, you´re so amazing!**


	4. Hurt

_Previous on Do you see me?:_

 _I carefully put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it off and get´s up and runs to her room instead. Hurt by her rejection I get up too, to leave. When I´m at the door, I remeber that I can´t leave the girl I love. I turn around and sit down on the sofa, waitng for her to get back. I look around in the room, it´s barely decorated but on the walls I see beautiful paintings that I assume she has done._

 _I slowly walk up to one of them. The painting is portraiting a girl, she seems lost. The girl is black and white but the surronding around her is colored in diffrent colors. It´s beautiful._

 _"Do you like it?"_

 _My head snaps into the direction of the voice. She´s standing at the end of the room with a little red puffy eyes. I immidiatly want´s to walk up to her and hug, ressure her that nothing bad is gonna happen. But my whole body is paralyzed and all I can do is stare at her. Then I remeber that she asked me a question and I nod._

 _"I´m sorry that I about earlier. I didn´t mean to run off."_

 _She laughs at me, then she does something that shocks me completly, she closes the small gap between us wtih an kiss is warm and sweet and I quikly lose myself in it. She deepens the kiss and I press my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She happily accept and our tongues explore each others mouths befre we pull apart._

 _"Wow" She whisper._

 _"Yeah"_

 _We stare at each other for a long time without saying a word._

 _"I guess I should head home"_

 _She stood on her toes and planted akiss on my cheek. Then she backed away with an smile on her lips._

 _"Goodbye Charlie"_

 _"Goodbye Maya"_

 _On my way home all I could think of was her. Her beautiful smile and her soft golden hair. The way she kissed me and the way she talked. I was so busy picturing her and it was like I was walking in a trance, so I didn´t notice the truck that came rushing towards me and hited me with such an power. All I could think of was her, and she was the last thing I saw before everything became black._

* * *

Hurt. That was the only emotion I could feel. Hurt. My head hurted, so did my legs. I could´t see, everything was black, it was dark and scary. I wished Maya was here with me. She would ease the pain I´m feeling. She would save me, but she wasn´t here, and I was dying. I was dying, and I knew about it. I was dying and Maya wasn´t here. This was not how I wanted to end. I wanted to die with Maya by my side holding my hand, kissing me and telling me that everything was gonna be alright.

I felt someone, or something lifting me up. But I couldn´t move, and I couldn´t speak. I just laid here in the darkness, waiting for death to take me. Time moved slow, I could hear people talk in the distant, it sounded like they were far away, but something told me that they wern´t that far away.

 _"You have to fight for me"_

Maya´s beautiful voice sounded in my head. That was impossible, am I imagine things? I tried to fight death for the first time, at first I had sunked back, willingly letting him take me. But I couldn´t. I couldn´t leave Maya, she was my happines, my world. I had to live, I had to live so that we could be together and create beautiful kids together.

 _"Please Charlie, fight for me. I can´t live without you!"_

Maya´s words made me fight even harder. It was a little brighter before and the voices got a little higher, like they were closer. Everything was still dark and the voices was still far away, but I had made progress. I felt someone or something lift me again, and I guessed that they tried to save me by going to an hospital. Maybe I could survive this, maybe I could survive this and me and Maya would live happily together. I had to fight, I couldn´t die on her. Not now, not when we finally kissed, not now when she finally saw me.

 _"Take him to O.R, we need to operate him imidiatly."_

A diffrent voice talked, it didn´t sound as lovely as Maya´s voice. Then the beautiful voice talked again.

 _"Please don´t let him die! Please I´m begging you!"_

 _"Ma`am you have to step aside and let us do our job"_

Maya. Maya is fighting for me! She wants me to be alive, she can´t live without me! I fight the tired feeling, don´t want to sleep. If I give up, and let the tiredness win, death will take me. I can´t let that happen. Soemone´s taking my hand and gently squezed it. Maya?

 _"Okay Charlie. Do not die on me now, you hear me?"_

She sobs, and I want to hug her and promise her that I wont go anywhere. But I can´t mostly because I don´t know myself if I will be alright. The tired feeling is getting harder and harder to fight.

 _"Okay? You hear me Charlie? Do not die on me, `cause I can´t live without you. So please don´t die."_

Someone pulls her off and I immidiatly misses her warm touch.

 _"Ma´am, will you please fill out these papers? What are you´re realtionship with Mr. Gardner?"_

She breaks down and starts to cry.

 _"I don´t know"_

My poor princess, I hurt her so much. She cries because of me, if I wouldn´t have kiss her she wouldn´t have come. I fel so guilty dying when I recently kissed her. Making her feel responsble to come here, and watch me die. My single thought when everything becomes black again is:

I´m sorry Maya

* * *

I hear the monitor beep rymthly beside me and I understand what that means. I´m alivie! I made it! But the tired feeling is still there and I know what´s happening. But before that, I have to do something. I use my power and slowly opens my eyes, then I look at the sleeping Maya beside me. I use a little more of my energy and opens my mouth.

"Maya"

Her eyes immidiatly opens and she rushes to my side.

"You´re alivie!"

She takes my hand in hers and squeze it. I use the energy that´s left to say what I have to say.

"I´m...Sorry...Maya"

Then I close my eyes and the monitor beeps panicked before a single long beep comes. The last thing I hear is her beautiful voice screaming.

"Charlie! Noo!"

* * *

 **Autors Note: Go on, hate me. I got to say that this was my favourite chapter to write honestly. What did you think of it? Please review and don´t forget that I love you and that you are so amazing!**


End file.
